


Doppelgagner

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Potion Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, potion use during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Hermione creates a potion that allows you to clone yourself for two hours. She and Harry test it by living out one of her fantasies.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Harry Pottter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 41
Kudos: 176
Collections: Secret Circe Yule Fic Exchange





	Doppelgagner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talonwillow (TalonWillow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/gifts).



> For TalonWillow. Happy Yule!!!!

"What have you been working on today, love? Harry asked.

Hermione completed two more anticlockwise turns before removing her glass stirring rod from her cauldron and setting it to the side. Casting a charm over the concoction, she turned towards her husband of two years.

"Finishing up that doppelganger potion Kingsley asked me to create," Hermione told him. "I think it's done. Just needs to be tested in the field."

"How does it work again?"

"Basically, it creates an exact copy of whoever takes it. The doppelganger is like a clone of the drinker. The best thing, in my opinion, is that when the potion wears off and the doppelganger disappears, or if it's killed, the drinker retains all of its memories."

"Holy balls, love. That's amazing."

Hermione smiled. That was the exact reaction she'd been hoping for. After the war, Aurors were hard to come by and every death meant fewer and fewer recruits. This potion seemed like the answer. They could send a doppelganger on the most dangerous missions. If something happened to it, the Auror would get all its memories and would be safe. Plus, once the memories were transferred to the drinker, they could be extracted as evidence.

The only downside that she hadn't been able to figure out was where the clone appeared. It was always right next to the drinker. That was fine during testing, but that meant that when it was used in the field, the Auror had to be onsite or their doppelganger had to Apparate in. That was okay if they had an exact location, but not for long stakeouts. Especially because the potion only lasted for two hours. But, as Hermione had tested, you could take two vials back to back and create two more of you. If each Auror showed up in a set of three, they could overpower the people they were going after.

"Thanks, "Hermione said. "I've tested it a few times and so far it's worked perfectly."

After trying it successfully the first time, her clone and she had spent the time brainstorming how to make it better — and she had to admit, two Hermione brains were better than one. After making adjustments, she had taken it again. Not realising that one of the changes she'd made meant there was a thirty-second delay, she'd downed another one. When two additional Hermione's appeared in her lab, they'd all been ecstatic and they'd made even more advancements than the two of her had, including getting rid of the delay and perfecting how long it would last.

Harry moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her from her thoughts. Kissing her neck, he lightly nibbled before tickling her ear with his tongue.

"I think I should take it tonight," Harry whispered. "We can finally fulfil that naughty little fantasy of yours. The one where two men fuck you at the same time."

Hermione couldn't talk, couldn't breathe. She tried to nod but wasn't able to do more than make a choked sound.

"Just imagine it. Two of me, naked, worshipping your body. Two dicks to fill your tight holes. Do you want that, love?"

"Please," Hermione sobbed

It had taken a long time — and five shots of firewhisky — for Hermione to tell Harry that her biggest fantasy was double penetration. She'd been afraid that he would think she didn't love him enough or that he wasn't fulfilling her sexually. Neither was true, she just wanted to be filled. Harry hadn't even blinked at her admission instead, he asked her when a good time to go shopping for plugs and dildos was.

They had talked about finding another man but Harry was too famous in their world to ask anyone. They could go into the Muggle world, but neither of them felt like trusting a stranger with something so intimate.

"When can we try it?" Harry asked. "Because I'm ready now. Fuck, I'm hard as a wand

just thinking about it."

"Now! We can take it now."

"Decant it into phials and meet me in our room with one. I need to shower."

He kissed her head before leaving her lab. Hermione spelled the potion into phials and magicked the labels on, thankful that she didn't spill any. Her hands were shaking so she put the dose for Harry into her pocket and made her way up the stairs to their room. As she waited for her husband to be finished, she placed the phial on the bedside table, stripped her clothes and cast the charms to ready herself for anal sex.

She once again thanked Merlin that she was a witch. She loved anal play and couldn't imagine how much work it would take to prep for it the Muggle way. One spell and she was relaxed, cleaned, lubed, and stretched. The only thing missing was the dick to go in. As she heard the shower turn off, she pulled the covers back on their bed and settled herself in the middle.

Harry walked out of the bathroom as naked as she was and grinned at her as he jumped onto the bed causing her to bounce with the impact. It had taken time and a lot of therapy, but her angsty school friend had grown into a happy, affectionate husband who loved to have fun and laugh. He straddled her hips, pinning her body to the bed, before clutching her wrists and holding them over her head. He peppered every inch of skin he could reach with kisses.

"Are you ready for another one of me, my love?" he asked her between kisses.

"Please!" she said, breathlessly.

Just the few kisses and the thought of two Harry's pleasuring her had her dripping like a cracked cauldron.

Crawling off her, Harry stood next to the bed and downed the potion in one gulp. Within seconds there was the faintest of buzzing sounds before another Harry appeared from thin air next to him. Hermione had seen this with herself multiple times but it was still surreal to see two Harry Potters looking back at her.

The potioneer inside her was itching to ask him questions, compare his experience with hers, take all the notes, but she pushed the urge down. She could ask him after. Right now she had two hours and wanted to make the most of it.

"This is freaky," both Harry's said at the same time, looking each other up and down.

They circled each other, taking in what they looked like. Hermione knew how it felt, to see yourself for the first time. Not the mirror image you saw every day, not the way the camera captured you, but the way other people physically saw you. It was surreal.

"Holy Helga, this is odd," original Harry said. "But I have to say that my arse is amazing. No wonder you married me."

Hermione laughed at his playful words. He instructed her to close her eyes and she heard shuffling around the room. The bed dipped on either side of her and she opened her eyes to see she was flanked by two Harry's.

"We didn't want you to know which was which," Harry explained. "Do you still want to?"

"Why don't you touch me and find out," Hermione said, her eyes darting between her men.

The Harry on her left reached out and slid his hand up her thigh. Like always, a trail of fire followed his touch and she shivered with anticipation. The other Harry bent over and pressed his lips to hers. Opening her mouth to him, her cunt clenched as his familiar taste danced across her tongue.

"May I blindfold you, my love?" one asked her.

"Oh," she breathed out. She'd been blindfolded before, but the idea of not knowing which of her husbands was touching her made her excitement levels rise even more. Plus, this way she wouldn't be trying to figure out which of the men was the _real_ Harry and which was the _potion_ Harry. "Let's do it."

A muttered spell against her lips later, a silken blindfold wrapped around her eyes and she allowed herself to fully relax.

Two sets of lips began to roam her body, worshipping her tits, her stomach, her thighs. A tongue dipped between her pussy lips and her hips bucked off the bed. She was turned to the side and one set of lips began to travel from her neck down whilst the other travelled from the bottom of her spine upwards. Each nip of their teeth and lick of their tongue caused her to wind tighter and tighter. She needed release.

As the mouth before her reached her core, she was manhandled again. Strong arms positioned her so she was kneeling over Harry's face, his tongue already licking her clit the way she liked.

"That's it, love," Harry whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her. "Let us worship you."

He pushed against her back, moving her until her hands were braced on the mattress. She whimpered as his hands left her body but cried out in pleasure as another tongue began to lick her cunt. Harry was a master at cunnilingus, always knowing when to focus on her clit or when to move to thrust his tongue in and out of her core. But now, with two of them. Holy Helga fucking a plant, they were working her.

One tongue was moving in and out of her dripping hole and the other was flicking against her clit. As Harry moved to suck her bundle of nerves, her body went stiff. Her breath hitched and she rocked her hips hard, fucking his face like it was a cock as they pushed her over the edge.

One of them was massaging her arse as she came back to earth. She knew she needed to raise her hips, give her husband come oxygen, but she felt like jelly.

"Help me?" she asked quietly.

Harry chuckled from behind her but wrapped his strong arms around her hips and lifted her up. She felt the Harry below her shimmy his way up her body until his hard cock was pressing against her opening.

"You already fucked my face, love," he said, his voice light with amusement. "Ready to fuck the rest of me?"

"Yes! Fuck me, Harry."

She sank onto his cock and moaned at the way he filled her. It didn't matter how many times they'd had sex, she would never get over the way it felt when he entered her.

"Always so fucking tight. Are you ready for more?"

"Please," she begged.

"Lean forward, love," the Harry behind her instructed.

She put her hands out, feeling for his face before she braced her forearms on either side of his head. With her blindfold still on, each touch seemed to be more electric than the last. Her skin was humming. The Harry beneath her held her hips still as he slowly ground his hips into her. She had just buried her face in his neck when a hard slap echoed around the room and a jolt of pleasure travelled from where Harry had spanked her.

"You look so sexy riding my cock like that, Hermione," the other Harry said. "Are you ready for me to fill this sweet arse of yours too?"

His finger began to press against her unoccupied hole and she moaned, hoping she was making words that told him she wanted him. Her mind had turned to mush and she wasn't sure of anything beyond the way her body felt.

Hands left her hips to move up and down her back and Harry began to whisper in her ear as the other one began to push inside of her. The praise and encouragement being piled on her combined with the way her body was being stretched out to send her over the edge again.

"Fuck, love," Harry called from behind her. "Give a bloke some warning before your arse tries to break my dick in half. Sweet Circe, you're tight."

Her second release seemed to push her into even more of a mindless state and her body went limp between them.

"That's it, my love," Harry whispered into her ear, "just let us take care of you."

Harry settled himself in her arse and they all stilled. Even the air seemed to be still as they adjusted to the way they felt. She felt Harry lean over, his body covering hers and his arms resting beside her own. She had never felt safer or more loved than she did at that moment.

"I love the way you feel. Your arse is so tight. Do you feel full? Do I fill you up the way no one else can?"

"So fucking good, Harry," she answered him. "I love having you twice."

"You can have this whenever you want, love," the Harry buried in her pussy told her. "Any time. Day or night. My body is yours to use."

"Fuck me, please. I need you."

She could almost see the half-grin both of her Harrys would be giving her at her pleading. There was nothing he loved more than when she let go of all control and let him give her pleasure.

"As you wish."

They began to move in sync with each other, one pulling out as the other pushed it. Harry always shifted his hips just so when he was entering her and it was surreal to have that happen in both holes. The head of his cock was hitting her G-spot perfectly and she felt herself rushing towards another orgasm. Sex with Harry was always amazing, but this was something new.

"Harry," she cried out. "Harder. Please. Fuck me harder."

The Harry that was on top lifted himself up and grasped her by the hips using such force that she gasped in pain as his fingers dug into her. She felt him pull back until just the head of his cock was still inside her before slamming back in. Her eyes rolled back in her head from the force of it.

"Is that what you want?" he asked her as he thrust back into her with the same force.

"Yes! Fuck me, Harry. Please!"

His pace in her arse increased and she could feel the Harry below her shift. She knew he had planted his feet on the bed and groaned as he began to slam into her from below. The movement, the way they were using her was too much pleasure for her and she came undone, her cunt spasming and her arse tightening. Both Harrys grunted, the noise in stereo around her, but they didn't slow down.

Fucking her through her orgasm, she felt another wave grow and crest and she screamed as her body released.

"Fuck!" they yelled in unison and she felt them both come inside her.

A small giggle escaped her lips as they both shuddered in unison. Her blindfold was removed as the Harry behind her began to pull out. She blinked her eyes, letting them adjust to the soft light in their room.

"How are you feeling?" the Harry below her asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"I feel… boneless," she admitted. "Like I could sleep for hours."

"Lay between us, love. We'll hold you."

They moved her so she was laying in the middle of the bed and a wandless cleaning charm was cast over all of them. A Harry was on each side of her and they placed their heads on her chest, gently pressing a kiss to her still hard nipples. She turned her head to each side, placing a kiss on the top of their messy hair.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't sure which one was talking to her. "Next time, you take the potion."

"Oh, love." A smirk crossed her face. "I don't think you could handle two of me."


End file.
